


Poison

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting for life, Poison, Reader Insert, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: After being captured by a shifter, the reader realizes she is payback for what Dean did to the shifter's family. While being tortured, Dean arrives to save her, but it might be too late.





	Poison

Never would you have imagined your life would have ended up here. Moments away from death at the hands at the hands of some shifter. Never having the chance to say goodbye to Dean. It had only been a week ago when you had thought your life was perfect.   
Glancing down at the shiny ring on your hand, a tear slipped down your cheek. It was just a week ago that Dean had gotten down on one knee, doing something you had never imagined would happen. Proposing to you, pledging to spend the rest of his life with you. It had been an easy decision, a yes leaving your lips before he had even finished talking.   
It was going to be a small ceremony, just your closest friends, with Cas doing the honors. Nothing to fancy, especially since Dean Winchester no longer existed in all the records. But you were okay with that. IT meant that you were going to spend the rest of your life with him by your side, and that sounded like the most amazing thing in the world.  
But here you were, chained up in some filthy basement, your clothes already torn and bloody, your body not faring much better. A feeling in the pit of your stomach reminding you that you probably wouldn’t make it out of this alive. Dean had no idea where you were. Your phone had been smashed in the parking lot as you were accosted as you made your way back from some simple errands. With no way to track you, Dean was probably frantic by now.   
“She awakens.” A familiar voice filled the air. Shaking your head, trying to clear it from the pain you were currently in, you glanced in surprise as Dean came walking up to you.   
“Dean?” You whispered, wondering if he was truly here, or if you were imagining things.   
Ignoring your question, he held out a wicked looking knife, reminding you of the one your capturer used yesterday. “Do you remember the first day we met?” He asked you, running the blade down your cheek, not deep enough to cut, but hard enough to scare you.  
“Of course.” You answered, your voice shaking from fear and confusion. Dean had never laid a hand on you, so why was he acting this way suddenly?  
“I remember.” Dean announced, happy like it had been forgotten, and just remembered. “It was at that sleazy little bar in Lincoln, Nebraska. You scammed me out of two hundred dollars.”  
It was hard concentrating on the man in front of you, let alone any of your memories. “I think you deserved it.” You muttered, watching his hand closely. “But why are we talking about this? And why do you have a knife?”  
“I didn’t deserve it! You cheated!” He yelled, slicing the knife down, connecting with a cut already lacing your arm, and you let out a scream, the pain red hot on your arm.  
“Dean, please.” You sobbed, knowing this wasn’t your Dean. This was some monstrous form of Dean.   
“How about the day Dean first fell in love with you? Did you know he still remembers the exact moment he knew?” The fake Dean asked you, squatting in front of you, a pair of familiar green eyes looking cold and evil. With the blade still covered in your blood, he slammed it into your leg, just barely missing the artery that ran deep there.  
“Please stop.” You pleaded with him, the pain clearing your head, reminding you of your situation. Reminding you that you had been captured by a shifter over a week ago, one that continued to take forms of your loved ones. First it had been your deceased mother, toying with your mind, pleading with you to take your own life. Then, it had been that of your best friend. A friend you had been unable to save, watching as she died right in front of your life.  
Each day it had been another form of torture. A friend drawing blood, messing with your mind. A family member taunting you, trying to turn your memories against you. Losing track of time, you were surprised it had finally turned to Dean. Surprised that it hadn’t used him at the beginning. Dean meant more to you than anyone else had, and was probably the easiest way to get to you. “Why are you doing this?” You asked him, wincing as he teased the handle of the knife still embedded in your leg.  
“Did you know that I could turn this, just the slightest little bit, and it would sever that artery. You would bleed out, right here within minutes. Dean would never find you, never know that you were dead. Always looking, always wondering what happened to the woman he loved.” The shifter said, his voice sounding so much like Dean’s but without the usual warmth.   
Standing up, he walked over to the table in the far side of the room, running his hand along all the items laying there. “You wanted to know why I’m doing this? It’s because Dean took something precious from me. My family! My wife, and my daughter. Both killed by Dean. And for what? Just because they couldn’t control their basic instincts. It wasn’t their fault!”  
There it was. The reason you were sitting here, bleeding and broken on this wooden chair, a maniac in front of you. Blaming Dean for killing his family, using you to get back to him. “Hurting Dean won’t get your family back. It will just anger Dean, and he will kill you.”  
“But not before you are long gone from this world.” The shifter muttered, coming over with a syringe. “Stole this from a doctor I killed. I’ve heard it causes some fun side effects before the poison takes effect, slowly and painfully killing you.”  
“No!” You screamed, fighting against the ropes holding you, the knife digging into your leg. With a slight chuckle, the shifter came closer, pressing the needle into your neck.   
“Maybe I should call Dean before I do this. Let him watch the poison take effect, knowing that he has no choice but to watch you die. There is no antidote.” He said, his finger rubbing the edge of the syringe. Just then, a loud crash came from outside the door, before a furious Dean stepped inside the room, his eyes widening when he noticed the state you were in.  
“Y/N?” He asked, his gaze never leaving you and the shifter standing close to you. Sam was standing right behind him, a knife in his hands.   
“Dean, please.” You muttered, as the needle of the syringe pressed even farther into your skin. Wincing at the movement, you saw Dean’s eyes narrow.   
“Step away from her.” He ordered, but the shifter just chuckled.   
“Gladly. Just give me a moment.” He answered, and you could feel the liquid in the syringe being pushed into your system.  
“Dean, no! It’s poison!” You screamed, as a burning sensation filled your neck.   
“Damn it!” Dean muttered, raising his gun, and quickly shooting the shifter in between the eyes. Slumping to the ground, the needle pulled out of your neck, but it was too late. The majority of the poison had slipped into you, and you could already feel it taking effect.  
Rushing forward, Dean skidded to a stop in front of you, wincing down at the knife still stuck in your leg. “Sammy, a little help here please?” Dean pleaded, pulling off his shirt. Cussing, Sam gently pulled the knife out of your leg, making sure it didn’t move any more than necessary. Screaming at both the pain of the knife being removed, and the poison moving through your system, you could feel tears streaming down your cheeks.   
Wrapping the shirt tightly around your leg, Dean untied you, and you slumped into his arms. “What type of poison?” He asked you, gently picking you up and carrying you out of the room.  
“Don’t know.” You muttered, your tongue feeling heavy and swollen. Your head rolling backwards, your body starting convulsing.   
“Sam, pray to Cas!” Dean yelled.   
The pain you were feeling was unlike anything you had ever felt before. Your very being was on fire, every nerve felt as if it was being melted away. So caught up in your pain, you couldn’t even tell how loud you were screaming, or the fact that you were clawing Dean, trying to get away from his too tight hold.  
“Y/N, hold on sweetheart.” He whispered in your ear, his words calming you lightly. Opening your eyes, you blinked furiously, wondering where Dean had taken you. Feeling as if you were in a kaleidoscope, you were becoming nauseous as the colors changed and moved, bright and vibrant against your eyes.   
“Make it stop.” You pleaded, missing the desperate look in Dean’s eyes. The kaleidoscope changed into something dark and dreary, much like the purgatory Dean had described. Around every tree in front of you was a pair of glowing red eyes, their fangs snapping open and shut as they stared at you.  
Wanting to run away, you flung yourself from Dean’s arms, earning a startled gasp as your elbow connected with his gut. “Get them away from me!” You screamed, running away from a startled Sam and Dean.  
“It has to be the poison!” Sam yelled, as Dean chased after you. Glancing behind you, the creatures were getting closer and closer, led by a black-eyed Dean with a wicked looking knife in his hands. Ignoring all the cuts and bruises on your body, your leg soaked with blood from your wound, you raced through what seemed like a dark forest, only to end at a wall.  
“Y/N, it’s me. Please let us help you.” Dean pleaded as you stood there breathing heavily. With a groan, you fell to the ground, the pain in your head unbearable.   
“Stop! Make it stop!” You screamed, your lungs burning, your head feeling like it was splitting.   
“I’m trying! Just let me help you!” Dean answered back, taking a step forward, but suddenly the pain was gone, and you were glancing up at this man with a blank face. Not moving, you watched as he took a careful step closer to you.  
“Y/N?” He asked carefully, a taller man right behind him.  
“What do you want? Get away from me!” You screamed.  
Just then another man appeared, wearing a trench coat, his deep brown hair messy. “Dean, what’s going on?”  
Wrapping your arms around your legs, you rocked back and forth, your arms slowly getting covered in your own blood. Unable to stop the tremors that racked your body, your tears fell steadily. Weak from blood loss, confused do to the poison, you were about ready to pass out. “She’s been poisoned, and it’s messing with her! I don’t think she has much time left!”  
“I need to get close to Y/N. Will she let me?” You heard the man asking, but for the life of you, you couldn’t remember his name. You couldn’t remember anything, not even your own name. The only thing consuming your mind was the pain and terror you were currently feeling.  
With wild eyes, you stared up at the three men, flinching when the familiar one, with his green eyes, took a step closer to you. “Please. No.” You pleaded, before your eyes rolled back in your head, and you felt your body grow lax before you knew no more.  
________________________________________

“Dean, I don’t know what to say. This poison is strong, and I’ve never come across anything like it in my life.” A familiar rugged voice was saying as you lay there neither conscious or unconscious, but a state in between. Not feeling your body, you couldn’t open your eyes, or move your hand to let them know you were there with them. Existing in pitch black, with no way to control anything. It was frightening and claustrophobic, and you wanted to scream. To punch something, but there was nothing for you to do in this void except listen.   
“What the hell does that mean?” Dean’s comforting deep, voice grumbled next to you, and you wished you could open your eyes, to see the man that meant so much to you.   
“It means she could be like this forever. Lost in a coma, never to be revived.” Cas told Dean, his voice conveying the sadness he felt as his news.  
“God! Don’t say that out loud!” Dean yelled at his friend, a sense of hopelessness in his tone. “I can’t lose her. Not like this.”  
“Dean, I’m sorry. I’ve done all I’ve could, but the rest…. it’s up to her.” He finished lamely.   
You wanted to yell, to scream that you were with them, that you wanted to fight but you didn’t know how. The harder you tried, the farther you seemed to float away from them, until you could no longer hear them.  
It was like you were in a box. No doors to open, no windows to glance out of. Nothing but pitch-black void, with you sitting in the middle, maybe lost for eternity. The shifter was right. This was worse than just killing you off. Much worse for Dean as well, who had to just sit by, and watch your body slowly fade away as your mind was stuck in this place.   
You knew how he would handle it. He would close in on himself, ignoring everyone around him as he drank himself into a stupor. His anger would be the only outlet, with Sam bearing the brunt of it. The shifter was getting exactly what he wanted, even in Death.   
Time wasn’t an issue in your big, black box as you called it. Days, weeks, even years could have passed and you wouldn’t have known the difference. With nothing to gauge it, you didn’t know. Not once could you make your way back to the surface, no matter how hard you tried. Never hearing Dean’s voice again, even though you wanted to so much it hurt. Sitting there, in the darkness, you knew it was only a matter of time before you went mad.   
That’s why, when you finally heard Dean’s voice, you thought you were imagining it. That this was your mind, playing a horrible trick on you. But when his familiar form stepped into the black box, lighting it up in a way you never thought possible, you didn’t care. Even if it was a trick, you were pleased that you got to see him, at least one more time.   
“Y/N?” Dean asked, taking a step towards you. He seemed a little different, his face full of scruff, dark circles under his eyes. “Y/N please, talk to me.”  
“What are you doing here?” You asked him, your voice hoarse from lack of use.   
Striding over to you, he reached down, pulling you up into his embrace, which seemed so real, so warm that you snuggled into it as deep as you could, never wanting to let go. “Never mind. I don’t care as long as I get to feel your arms around me once again.”  
“I’m here to force you to fight.” He explained, pushing you away so you could see how serious he was. “Y/N, it’s been a week. You aren’t going to survive much longer if you can’t find a way out of here!”  
“I don’t know how.” You responded, a tear slipping down your cheek. “Don’t you think I’ve tried? But I’ve been forced into this little box, and no matter what I do, I can’t get out!”  
“This poison, we’ve never seen anything like it before. It’s slowly taking you away from us, and even Cas couldn’t fully stop it. We need you to fight it, from the inside. That’s our only shot at getting you back.”  
“I want to. So bad, but I just don’t see how.” You insisted, as he started to fade away, leaving you alone.  
“Come back to me!” Were his last words as he vanished, the box once again turning dark and empty.  
“Damn it!” You muttered, sinking to your knees. Slamming your hands onto the floor, you repeated it over and over again, the pain a welcome relief. Laying on your back, you thought hard, trying to think of something, of anything that would help.  
What came first to your mind was the memories. One memory to be exact. When you had first realized you were in love with Dean. The two of you had only been a couple for a couple of months, and you weren’t sure if you were meant to be yet or not. Sitting in the bunker, you heard the radio in his room come on, loud enough you could hear it in the library. Sam had gone on a run, leaving the two of you alone. Looking up, you had been surprised to see Dean, wearing only a buttoned-up flannel and socks, sliding into the library, sunglasses perched on his nose, your brush as a microphone in his hands. Singing along to the classic rock song, he came over to you, shaking his hips. It was the most carefree you had ever seen him, a huge smile on his face.  
“Dance with me?” He had asked you, pulling you from the chair.  
“What happened to your pants?” You asked him, as he twirled you about the room.  
“Hey, this is an iconic movie scene. The pants weren’t in it.” He argued, before holding you close to him, guiding you across the floor. That had been the moment you had known you were completely and utterly in love with him.  
Coming back from your memory, you realized that your box had changed. It was lighter, and you felt different. Heavy and weighted down, sore beyond belief. It was the best feeling in the world. Hearing Dean’s voice next to your ear, pleading with you to wake up, you fought hard to open your eyes, wanting to jump up and down when they fluttered.   
It took some time, but soon your finger twitched. Not enough to be noticeable, but a big step in the right direction. As you continued to fight, footsteps sounded in the room. “Dean, man, we need to talk.”  
“Not now Sammy.” Dean argued. “Please! Give her some more time.”  
“Dean, it’s been over a week. Two days since you tried visiting her in her dreams. She should have come out of it by now.”  
“Damn it Sam, I said not now!” Dean yelled, and with a start your eyes opened, and you took a deep, gasping breath. “Y/N?” Dean exclaimed, his head leaning over yours so you could see his mossy green eyes above yours. “You’re awake!”  
“Dean.” You stuttered, the words hard to say. Your body was weak, very weak, your throat sore from lack of use.  
“Thank god.” He whispered, and you crooked your lips up in a slight smile. “Thought I had lost you for a while there.”  
“You…helped…me.” You managed to wheeze out as he brought a glass of water to your lips. “Thank…you.”  
“Sweetheart, you fought all on your own.” He insisted. “That wasn’t something anyone could’ve done.”  
“Because…of…you.” You said, your voice feeling a little better. “I didn’t want to leave you.”  
Carefully he leaned down, his lips resting gently against yours before he was pulling away once again. With a huge smile on his face, he brushed the hair back from your cheek. “I’m so glad. Because I would have done anything to get you back. You’re stuck with me, for eternity.”  
“For eternity.” You agreed. Sure, it would take some time for you to get back on your feet, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was that you were back with Dean, who was the reason that you kept fighting.


End file.
